Rendez-vous
by Saeya
Summary: Depuis la fin du sixième tournoi, la Mishima Zaibatsu et la G-Corporation semblent ne plus faire parler d'elles. Xiaoyu est à peine sortie diplômée de son lycée qu'elle voit déjà des événements venir bouleverser son quotidien et l'entraîner inévitablement à la recherche de Jin. Et si le projet Mutaré n'était pas complètement oublié ?


C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur et je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été facile de publier ce premier écrit, (au passage je remercie **Mailyn** pour son aide et la correction qu'elle a effectuer sur mon prologue!). En tout cas, à l'avenir, poster sera bien plus facile.

Pour faire directement un petit briefing avant de commencer à lire, sachez que j'écris avant tout pour moi, mon but est d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, étant une grande fan du couple Xiaoyu/Jin, j'espère trouver l'inspiration pour modeler toute cette histoire (j'ai quand même pensé à comment pouvait se terminer cette histoire avant de la commencer). Bon, alors, en ce qui concerne cette fanfiction, tous les personnages appartiennent à Namco, donc tout n'est pas de moi.

Pour en venir au contexte de l'histoire, je vais lier la trame principale de Tekken au film **Blood vengeance** et essayer d'en faire la suite. L'idée m'avait séduite, et j'espère que celle que je vais créer vous séduira par la même occasion.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Petit avertissement : je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Elle soupira après avoir longuement cherché ce fameux dossier.

La belle Amérindienne de vingt-deux ans réajusta ses lunettes et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle repoussa les tiroirs désormais en désordre et prit la tasse de thé posée à côté de son coude.

Rien, elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, ce dossier qui parlait du reboisement de son désert. Toute une contrée qui brûlait sous le soleil et aurait pu devenir une forêt où la vie s'épanouissait à merveille. Depuis le sixième tournoi du Tekken, le leader de la G-Corporation avait soudainement disparu ; cependant les locaux et les bureaux étaient encore actifs et Julia Chang espérait pouvoir retrouver toutes ses recherches sans avoir de bâtons dans les roues. C'était le bon moment pour cela : ni Kazuya Mishima, ni Jin Kazama n'étaient là, la terre était peut-être en train de respirer. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses recherches, dans les locaux les plus cachés de l'Arizona, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé !

« C'est pas vrai ! Et dire que je suis si près du but… Je vais bien finir par les trouver ! Le professeur T. m'a bien dit que la G-Corp gardait toujours une sauvegarde, même des projets les plus anciens ou abandonnés !

Exaspérée, Julia se leva de sa chaise, sortit une clef de sa blouse et s'enfonça dans la salle des archives. Peut-être qu'ici ils y seraient enfin.

Pendant bien des heures elle chercha, au milieu de la poussière et de la paperasse, quand enfin elle pensa trouver une piste avec un dossier en particulier. Seulement en trouvant ce dossier parmi tous les autres, elle trouva bien autre chose. Le projet « _Mutaré_ ».

– Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Elle ouvrit rapidement le dossier et feuilleta les pages, puis elle s'arrêta sur le résumé de l'expérience.

« … _En quelque lignes, le projet avait pour but de créer une armée de démons avec le Devil gene. Des étudiants ont été utilisés en tant que cobayes pour parfaire l'expérience, cependant, mettre au point cette armée s'avéra plus dur que prévu. Les patients ne réagissaient pas comme nous l'avions prévu et une très infime partie d'entre eux ont survécu au Devil gene : soit leur ADN ne concordait pas, soit la puissance était trop forte pour qu'un humain normale puisse la supporter_… »

– C'est horrible ! Et dire qu'ils utilisaient des lycéens ! Mais comment peut-on être aussi inhumain ?

Julia s'arrêta et posa avec dégoût ce rapport. Elle décida de continuer ses recherches sur l'ordinateur du laboratoire, à la recherche de son dossier, jadis enlevé par la G-corporation.

Après un long moment, Julia s'écroula au fond de sa chaise. D'interminables recherches l'attendaient encore : la centaine de papiers qui surplombait son bureau ne faisait que le confirmer. Julia avait cependant toujours ce sentiment en elle que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Affligée par la fatigue, elle se massa les deux tempes, enleva ses lunettes, respira un grand coup et, muée par une intuition quelconque, elle rechercha dans l'ordinateur la suite du dossier « _Mutaré_ ». L'historique des événements indiquait que le dossier avait récemment été déplacé. Julia se sentit presque obligée de jeter un coup d'œil : le déplacement datait d'environ trois mois après les incidents du sixième tournoi.

« …_ Un cobaye qui a su résister au Devil gene s'est enfuit du laboratoire et a été retrouvé dans un lycée de Kyoto. Très vite, la Zaibatsu a eu vent de cette information, et la G-Corporation a utilisé un moyen d'approche rapide pour infiltrer le lycée et s'approcher du sujet_… »

Le dossier n'en disait pas plus.

– Un moyen d'approche pour infiltrer le lycée ? Quel était-il ? »

Furieuse de ne pouvoir en savoir plus elle ferma l'onglet et soupira fortement.

Sur l'ordinateur, un onglet du dossier était resté ouvert, dans lequel les noms des personnes ayant d'une quelconque manière fait partie du projet _Mutaré_ étaient inscrits.

« Shin Kamiya, déclaré mort »

« Alisa Bosconovitche, déclarée disparue »

Et enfin « Ling Xiaoyu ».

Julia écarquilla les yeux après avoir lu ces trois noms. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle reconnaissait bien la petite Chinoise qui avait participé aux précédents tournois du Tekken. Comment pouvait-elle avoir participé à un projet comme celui-ci ?

Julia découvrait bien pire encore : d'après l'historique des fichiers consultés, le projet _Mutaré_ avait été ré-ouvert cinq jours après la finale du sixième tournoi.

Elle sentait le danger venir. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ni Kazuya, ni Jin n'avaient disparus et que, bien au contraire, l'un des deux s'apprêtait à refaire surface. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Prendre un billet d'avion direction le Japon pour enquêter sur cette piste, et laisser toutes ses recherches en Arizona ? Julia se retrouva plongée dans une intense réflexion.

Elle pensait avoir trouvé une piste qui pourrait stopper Kazuya et la G-corporation dans leurs ambitions et sauver certainement des milliers d'innocents d'une expérience dévastatrice. La seule personne encore vivante de ce projet était la petite Ling. Mais elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du globe. Elle repensa alors à sa tribu, qui avait longtemps été le centre d'attention des Mishima, et songea qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau dans une mauvaise position. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçu un mail anonyme que Julia se décida : elle enregistra toutes les informations nécessaires concernant le projet_ Mutaré_ sur une clef USB, fourra quelques affaires dans un sac, sortit du bâtiment et appela un taxi pour la conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Une fois dans le taxi, elle décida de laisser un message vocal sur le téléphone de sa mère pour la prévenir de son départ soudain.

« Maman, si tu reçois ce message c'est que je suis déjà partie. Ne me demande pas où, je ne voudrais pas que tu me suives jusque là-bas. Sache que je ne veux que le bien de la tribu. Je serai bientôt de retour, mais si la tribu te demande où je suis passée, dis-leur que je suis à la recherche d'une personne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, je t'aime très fort. »

Elle raccrocha enfin et laissa ses yeux contempler le ciel étoilé qu'offrait la nuit en Arizona, avant de quitter sa terre natale.

Très loin de l'Arizona, au Japon, Xiaoyu se trouvait en classe dans son lycée avec Asuka, Miharu et Emilie. Hormis Emilie, toutes les trois venaient tout juste d'avoir leur diplôme. C'était la fin de l'année et les vacances d'été s'annonçaient enfin. Avant de quitter définitivement le lycée, les classes de terminale avaient organisé une petite fête entre eux.

Alors que les événements du sixième tournoi étaient encore frais, les mines déconfites de certains pouvaient nettement se voir. Xiaoyu, tout comme Asuka, ne tenait pas à participer à cette fête qui leur paraissait malvenue, mais Miharu tenait vraiment à ce qu'elles y participent toutes les quatre.

D'une part, parce qu'Asuka se reprochait de n'avoir pas pu arrêter son cousin, bien qu'il soit de sa famille. D'autre part, parce que Xiaoyu souffrait en silence de sa disparition. Elle ne le montrait à personne et préférait expliquer sa tristesse par la disparition d'Alisa et Shin, ce qui en soit n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'elle venait de perdre trois être chers en l'espace de quelque mois seulement.

Elle n'était pas à la fête ce jour-là ; seule l'idée qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit pouvait la consoler. Même Asuka ne pouvait comprendre la douleur de Xiaoyu ; elles avaient beau souffrir de la même douleur, elles la ressentait différemment. Les conversations se firent brèves, malgré la volonté de Miharu et Lili de remonter le moral de leurs deux amies. Leurs autres camarades de classe ne savaient rien de l'histoire tragique qui tourmentait Asuka et Xiaoyu car elles paraissaient neutres et joviales à leurs yeux ; elles ne tenaient vraiment pas à partager leur peine.

C'était dans ces moment-là que Xiaoyu aurait aimé se retrouver seule.

A la fin de la journée de « fête », tous rentraient chez eux alors que, sur la route, Xiaoyu ne pensait pas particulièrement à rentrer. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin de chez elle, de la ville, et de ses amis. Elle aurait juste aimé ne jamais souffrir. Elle errait de quartier en quartier, sans aucune destination précise, puis il lui vint l'idée de remonter la ville de Yokohama jusqu'au port pour y regarder la mer. Elle alla ensuite dans le parc à côté du lycée où elle avait tant de souvenirs de Jin, d'Alisa, de Panda, de Shin, de Miharu et récemment, des souvenirs d'Asuka et Lili.

En prenant le métro, elle descendit vers les limites de la ville de Yokohama, au pied d'une colline où se trouvait le cimetière. Elle reprit sa marche et dépassa le cimetière, se posa près d'un saule sur lequel était inscrit les noms de : Shin, Alisa, et Jin avec des croix.

« Combien d'autres vais-je encore perdre ? songea-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans ses jambe et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même contre l'arbre. Je voudrais que la dernière des tombes à dessiner soit la mienne. »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle tremblotait en silence, elle était perdue et en colère.

En colère, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ceci lui tombait dessus, toute cette tristesse. Alors que devant ses yeux la ville en effervescence continuait sa routine habituelle, le temps s'était arrêté depuis un bon moment pour Xiaoyu.

La nuit tombait tout juste lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à rentrer chez elle avant que Panda ne s'impatiente de son absence. Il fallait oublier et passer à autre chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer désormais, c'était un changement bienvenu dans sa vie. Une fois chez elle, elle nourrit Panda de pousses de bambou avant de prendre une bonne douche pour se changer les idées. Elle n'avait même plus le droit de pleurer, cette guerre était finie maintenant, elle aurait dû se réjouir comme les autres mais, ça aussi, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'habilla, mit la télé en route et regarda son portable, dans l'espoir de trouver des messages, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Elle le posa sur la table de son salon ; Panda s'était allongée juste à côté d'elle et Xiaoyu en profita pour caresser son pelage :

« Et si seulement je pouvais vraiment remonter le temps, Panda. Peut-être que Shin ne serait pas mort, peut-être qu'Alisa serait toujours avec nous, et peut-être même que Jin serait toujours joyeux. La vie est vraiment dure à accepter des fois…

Panda sentait l'amertume et le regret dans ses paroles et, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, elle plaça sa tête sur les genoux de Xiaoyu, en un signe de compassion. Alors que Xiaoyu caressait les oreilles de Panda, son téléphone vibra. Elle le prit et lut le message qui venait de lui être envoyé. Le numéro n'était pas répertorié – sans doute quelqu'un qui s'était trompé de personne – pourtant, en lisant l'unique mot qui avait été envoyé, l'humeur jusque là passive et nostalgique de Xiaoyu passa à la stupeur, puis à la méfiance. Panda à côté d'elle venait de comprendre le changement d'état de son amie et s'inquiéta une fois de plus pour elle.

\- Et si l'histoire devait encore une fois recommencer ? » murmura Xiaoyu, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone portable, qui s'inquiétait alors pour les prochains mois à venir.

Le message indiquait clairement en toutes lettres, noir sur blanc :

« Tekken 7 ».


End file.
